Squarecircle
Squarecircle is an R&P forum regular (typically found in the Religion forum). He is also the founder of this wiki. Details *'Real name': Ronald Glenn Hogan *'Date of Birth': 15th of May, 1983 *'First R&P appearance': Late April, 2005 (in Philosophy) Religious views Squarecircle is an ignostic weak atheist. As an ignostic he claims ignorance to the definition and meaning of "god," awaiting a coherent definition of such before putting forth an argument for or against. This view places him in the weak atheist camp, one who lacks a belief in gods without outright rejecting the existence thereof. Ron was once a theological noncognitivist, claiming that religious language (including terminology such as "god" or "soul") is incoherent, but later abandoned that view. He is a staunch supporter of the separation of church and state. Upon squarecircle's first appearance on the boards, he was not an atheist, but a pantheist. He switched to atheism on May 1, 2005, thanks to a debate in the Philosophy forum regarding the existence of souls (which demolished his worldview at the time). Since then he has jumped around to weak atheism, strong atheism, agnostic atheism, agnostic weak atheism, agnostic strong atheism, gnostic atheism, ignostic strong atheism, and ignostic weak atheism. Philosophical views Like his lack-of-religion, Ron's philosophical views have run all over the spectrum. He has claimed existentialism (multiple times), nihilism (twice), asumism (his own brand of philosophy), absurdism, and many others. He is currently an apathetic-absurdist of sorts. He doesn't give much credence to the question of the "meaning of life" and sees such a question as, in itself, meaningless. Square is also a moral skeptic, meaning that he feels no particular moral theory can quantify or guide morality. Well-known for Squarecircle is most well known for atheistic argumentation. He is also known as the former leader and founder of the EAC. He has a repuation for being "fickle" and "wishy-washy" in his philosophical views (for jumping around to the different variations of atheism as well as different philosophies). He also has a reputation amongst some for being a drama queen and attention-whore. He is known as the founder and religious leader and figure of Toiletism. Squarecircle founded this wiki, and previously created and coded the original WikiRP. Coining and defining the term cyber-rapehttp://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=cyber-rape&defid=1911242 Being involved in near every major debacle in the last 4 years: * EAC drama: involved * "is squarecircle faking being nice?"http://forums.myspace.com/t/1119473.aspx?fuseaction=forums.viewthread: involved * Satanikka: involved * The Agency: involved * RPCPIA: uninvolved * One Nut Fiasco: involved * Atheist Strike: involved * HisHolySpace attacks: barely involved, missed the good stuff * Bibleman/Spidey drama: some involvement * 300 Waynes: involved * Heathrow Incident: some involvement Current and past affiliations *Squarecircle is the alleged founder and former leader of the EAC. He has since abandoned the group. *He was one of the original members of The Agency. *He is known as the founder and religious leader and figure-head of Toiletism; Batman was one of it's prominent members. *He aided Wayne in co-founding Otherology, the One True Religion. *He is currently dating fellow forumer Anniesthetic. Controversy Satanikka See the full article on this subject. As a mean-spirited prank against R&P regular Terrorista, squarecircle created an alt account named Satanikka which included a picture of Terrorista's daughter, Nikka, photoshopped into a devil-like creature as the profile's default pic. Theocide Squarecircle's first and most famous alt was theocidehttp://www.myspace.com/theocide, a liberal, "god-hating," cigar-smoking, alcohol-drinking, pissy, hot atheist woman. He originally created the profile due to an accusation by Catholic Jason that if he made an alt, Jason would have no trouble sniffing it out. Ironically, the alt lasted for around a year before it was finally revealed (by Luna and thoughtcriminal) that theocide was squarecircle. Squarecircle still uses this alt profile when he feels like emulating her behavior, although he no longer hides that it is, in fact, him. *'See:' Myspace profile One-nut fiasco During the Atheist Strike and squarecircle's 6-month hiatus from the R&P, he got into a bit of drama with a few forumers, particularly Batman, which lead to squarecircle taking pictures of his own penis and testicle and posting them online. During the aforementioned "strike," Scissor posted a thread jokingly stating that the atheists were on strike because they only had one testicle. Via Yahoo! Messenger, squarecircle joked to thoughtcriminal that it would be funny if he (i.e. squarecircle) created some drama out of the spectacle by proclaiming that Batman was specifically making fun of him because he actually had, in reality, only one testicle. Although squarecircle was only partially serious, thoughtcriminal urged him and insisted that he do it, and suggested that he, too, would add to the drama. So, in a group called "EAC Jr.," the drama unfolded, with Batman, Calvin, and others witnessing squarecircle's "freak-out" and postage of his one testicle (which was posted to "prove" that he had only one, as Batman claimed that he was lying), and with TC "defending" squarecircle and adding to the drama. However, when the event was brought back up in the Is squarecircle faking being nice? thread, TC denied any such direct involvement, and left squarecircle to look pathetic on his own, in an attempt to save his own face. Zion.Elder After thoughtcriminal's fourth of fifth or eight "disappearance" or so, many R&P regs decided that they "missed" him and proclaimed that he brought something to the forum that no one else could. Squarecircle didn't buy this bullshit and set out to prove them wrong. He created an alt profile, zion.elder, that was to mimic TC's behavior and "replace" him in the forum. Many of the regs were convinced it was TC himself under a new profile, even when evidence began leaking out that it was actually squarecircle. Only those who were very close to TC and/or squarecircle (or both) saw through the charade-- and with difficulty. It was one of squarecircle's few "successful" social experiments. He later admitted to being zion.elder in the "I'm coming out" threadhttp://forums.myspace.com/t/2179973.aspx?fuseaction=forums.viewthread. Bannanation Witch Hunt In late May or early June of 2008, squarecircle was banned from the forums for defending a poster's posting of dead baby jokes in the Comedy forum. Within a week or so, squarecircle's other profiles, theocide, zion.elder, and Internet Man were all subsequently banned. Square achieved "ban-on-sight" status, an honory status reserved for only the most legendary posters, in which a poster is considered so revered that to even be within a single post of their posts might cause shock and death from pure awe, so the legendary poster must, for the sake of the other posters, be banned immediately upon sight. See also *Myspace profile